


爱的小窝

by Xianyun



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x666 didn't end with Terry finding them, Domestic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona逐渐发现Ian和Mickey在一起了</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱的小窝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082220) by [Jinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko). 



“我什么时候又领养了一个Milkvoich？”Fiona皱着眉头地看着Mickey和Carl一起坐在客厅的沙发里，手持遥控器用一台不知是谁的Xbox打比赛。她很确定自己早就把自家那台Xbox给卖掉了。

Fiona逮住拎了四听啤酒的正往客厅走的Lip，Lip看了看他的两个弟弟，又看了看在另一个房间里的两个Milkovich家的人。

“老天，Fi，我希望你没领养任何一个Milkovich。”

“他已经连着跟我们吃了三天晚饭。感觉像是Molly又卷土重来了，只除了他没睡在这儿。如果他是因为惹了麻烦要在这边躲躲，那就得请他走人了。我不会让Terry Milkovich的门徒在这儿躲事的。”

Lip耸了耸肩就要继续往沙发走，又被Fiona抓住了。

“这些晚上Ian都睡在哪儿呢？每次Mickey走了以后他就也不见了，第二天早上不知怎么的又出现在厨房里。”

“不知道。你自己问他好了？”

-

在差点被Terry逮住和Fiona取得了五个Gallagher家孩子的监护权之后，Ian和Mickey变得越来越亲密，也越来越依赖彼此。Mickey开始躲着他的父亲和兄弟，更多地和Gallager一家人消磨时光。

而Fiona不知道的是，Mickey实际上已经搬进来住了。

到目前为止，他们有了一张脏兮兮的旧床垫，就放在地下室的地板上（谢天谢地，那儿终于闻起来不像是个冰毒工厂了），还是他们白天时候偷偷溜进去安置的。床垫很窄也很不舒服，Ian的脚都空悬在垫子之外，但他每天晚上都在Mickey身边入睡，第二天挨着Mickey醒来，所以还是挺完美的。

他们没有紧贴在一起睡觉。他们只是睡在彼此身边。有的时候，他们的胳膊会擦过对方的，但通常他们都会翻个身离对方远一点。这还是夏天呢，这时候还不需要对方的体温。

Ian早就习惯了睡在小床上，而Mickey睡得都很死。他们睡得挺好。

他们在Fiona不知情的情况下过的挺好。

-

Fiona对Milkovich家的小伙子抱着谨慎的态度。有的时候，她还没起床呢他就已经出现在厨房里了。有些早晨，她发现他就坐在Ian和Debbie身边，吃着他们家的麦片当早饭。还有些时候，她撞见他在他们家的洗手间里刮胡子，不过他用的很明显是自己的刮胡刀。

她警惕地盯紧了松鼠基金。

她惊讶的发现过每个礼拜过去以后冬基金里的钱比她预期的要多。每次大概只多了十块二十块，但罐头里的钱绝对是比她和她家弟弟们通常放进去的要多。

当他们缺了几块钱交电费的时候，是Mickey在口袋里翻找一会儿贡献出了钱让他们补足了账单。

“你这是为什么？”当她瞧见Lip伸手去厨房桌子上接过Mickey的钱的时候开口问道。

Mickey随意地耸耸肩，在Fiona看不到的地方Ian恐惧地睁大了眼睛。无论什么时候只要有人发现他们的关系，Mickey都会逃走，而他希望这次不会再这样了。不要在他们已经如此亲密的时候。

“我看电视比你们看的都多。”他简简单单一句话答的足够，然后转身就从桌子上抓了片吐司。

“是哦，再问一遍，这是为什么？”

她没能得到答案。

Ian和Mickey出门上班的时候，Fiona看见Mickey往松鼠基金里扔了些钱，他只是耸耸肩，就拎着给自己和Ian的几罐啤酒进了客厅。

她还是不知道Ian睡在哪儿。

-

家具时不时地会被挪动。在家里有个Carl的情况下，这着实不是什么稀罕事。

尽管如此，Fiona还是注意到，这些被挪动的家具大多数都在地下室附近。

-

最让Fiona迷惑的就是Mickey是怎么和孩子们相处的。事实证明那台Xbox是他的东西，而现在已经是永久性地和电视机绑定在一起了。

他还给Debbie买了台笔记本电脑。

Fiona睁大一双眼睛看着Mickey把电脑递给了Debbie，这是秋天的夜晚，他和Ian刚回家（倒不是说现在这就算是他的家了，见鬼）。

当时Fiona和Debbie都在厨房里忙着做晚饭，这二人组从后门里进来的。Mickey胳膊下夹着个盒子，Debbie发现以后几乎是开心地尖叫了起来。手里抓着的蔬菜一下子掉了地，她绕过流理台奔向两个小伙子。

“这是给我的吗？”她眼睛发亮，兴奋地问道。

Fiona挑起一边眉毛，“为什么这会是给你的？”

“她敲诈我的。”Mickey叹息一声，Ian带着一脸蠢笑把包挂在墙边。Mickey拿着盒子往Debbie的方向一递，“全新，甚至都不是我偷来的。”

“但你哪来的钱买这个？她又是拿什么敲诈你的？”

“这就是礼物的意义所在。我出钱，没人知道。”

Debbie把笔记本电脑放在桌上，冲向Mickey紧紧地环抱住他的腰，“太棒了！”有探索新事物的乐趣在前，晚饭早已被她忘在脑后了。

“你哪来的钱？”Fiona又重复了一遍问题，站在流理台边动都没动。

“卖了点东西，合法的。”

Ian大笑起来，走到Fiona身边捡起Debbie丢下的活计。

“我说你这是胡扯呢吧。”

“不是，Fi。记得他屁股中枪那事不？Jimmy的老爸雇我们去取点他前妻不让他拿的东西，还说我们可以把他不要的东西都留着。这都是合法的。”Ian拿起菜刀继续切菜，“Jimmy的老妈发现啦，开枪射中了他。”

这可不是Fiona期待的答案。“我从来没听说过这事，好吗？我不需要他把带血的钱花在我们身上。”她瞪了Debbie一眼，“还有，别再敲诈别人了，懂？你已经有了笔记本电脑，这就够了。”

Debbie叹了口气揉揉自己的头发，她转身面对Mickey，“我保证不会告诉别人我看见了什么。咱们扯平了。”

Mickey坐在她身边，告诉她售货员说的那些参数规格。

当准备完晚饭之后，Fiona拽住Ian的袖子把他拖到一边，“敲诈？Debs瞧见什么了？违法的事情？”

“反正在这个国家是合法的。”Ian耸耸肩。他注意到Fiona在皱眉，认真地直视她的眼睛说，“Mickey没有做蠢事，就算他做了，也不会把Debbie给卷进来。”

Fiona重重叹了口气，两手放在自己的后腰上转身向厨房，“你要留下来吃晚饭不？”

-

有的时候Mickey会给Liam读故事。通常都是在他确定周围没人在看或是没人注意到的时候。

Fiona第一次撞见这情形时，正看见Ian靠在男孩子房间门口，一脸温柔笑容。她从来没见过他如此温柔多情的样子，Ian注意到Fiona在往这边看的时候立刻装出一副什么都没发生过的样子。

Ian想把她拦在门外。

他可没有这个机会。

Fiona探头进去，看见Mickey坐在Ian的床上给靠在自己膝盖上的Liam读故事，面前摊着一本故事书。

她又把Ian给拽开了。

“别这样，”走到走廊角落里后她嘘声说，“一个直男，还是咱们这片的恐同头子的儿子？你是犯傻了吗？”

“我知道自己在做什么，Fi，”Ian争论，这还是头一次说到Mickey会让Ian的声音听起来这么沮丧。

这也是最后一次Fiona注意到Ian对另一个男孩有如此明显的迷恋。

-

他帮Carl写数学作业。事实证明他对数字真的很拿手。

Mickey也是每天早晨煮咖啡的那个人，Fiona发现了。她不确定他是怎么天天早上都出现的，但他确实是做到了。她开始好奇，是不是有人给了他钥匙。他也不怕在厨房有需要的时候去帮忙，特别是在要上学的早晨。

总是有他在身边也不坏。他的存在似乎也让Carl冷静下来了一点。

-

他们搞了张新床垫和一个货真价实的床架子。

东西都是白天送来的，正好孩子们都在学校，Fiona在上班。Ian甚至付钱给Kev确保把Frank留在Alibi里面，只为了能够顺顺利利地把东西运进去。

Fiona信任让Mickey来照看Liam。送货员把双人床垫和平板包装好的家具运进Mickey脚下的地下室里时，Liam一直好好地待在他的游戏围栏里。

Ian到家以后，他们在新床垫上翻滚了一遍一遍又一遍。

-

Lip接考取了MIT。他和Mandy吵了一架，在圣诞假期之前发现她为他做的一切之后又重归于好了。Fiona不知道这当中发生了什么事情，Mandy这么沮丧是不是因为Lip要帮助受伤后的Karen还是啥的。

然而，Mandy被告知，如果她要一直住在这个家里，就得分担开支：她得找份兼职帮忙家计。

Jimmy消失了。伤透了Fiona的心，但是她做了最后的告别，而他的分手礼是一叠现金。

她用这笔钱给自己拿到了升职。

Gallagher一家的生活开始转变了。

Fiona依旧不知道Ian睡在哪儿。

-

“也许你应该把男朋友带来吃圣诞午餐。”Fiona这么建议道，这时离二十五号还有好几天。她和Ian一起坐在外面吹着冷风抽烟。Frank在家里，做着他们都不想掺一脚的事情。

“你怎么就认为我有了个男朋友？”

“那你还能是睡在哪儿？”她撞了撞他的肩膀，“我想认识认识他。”

Ian扣了扣指甲，“他还没出柜，没有安全感。”

“他在这儿是安全的。”她拍了拍Ian的膝盖，听见房子里打破东西的声音就走了回去。

-

当Fiona一个人在家的时候，她终于有机会去看看地下室里发生了什么事。

看起来好像通常放在门口的垃圾都是早晨匆忙放上去的。最近他们干了好多家务活，好准备过个圣诞节，这就导致了一堆乱糟糟垃圾的产生。

Fiona挪开垃圾，走下了木楼梯。

她万分没有预料到会发现这样一副光景。

地下室正中摆了张崭新的双人床，上面凌乱地铺盖着毛毯和枕头还有Ian的ROTC睡袋。一个塞得满到要溢出来的行李袋和角落的食品盒子之间散落了几件衣服。床对面有三组抽屉，似乎只有一个是在用的。这些也都是新的。另外两套抽屉里都堆了垃圾。

而那些衣服，据Fiona所见，都是Mickey的。她认出了他的帽衫、围巾和脏兮兮的牛仔裤。

这很能解释了为什么他能够每天晚上待在这里，第二天早晨又出现在家里。

Fiona不知道这是否意味着他就是Ian的男朋友，抑或是他真的就是惹了麻烦在这儿躲他老爸。

就Fiona而言，后者的可能性更高点。

这里似乎也没有迹象表明Ian是跟Mickey一起住在这里的，反正她是没看到。

她转身离开了地下室，把门口恢复成了她进来之前的样子。

当Mickey和Ian下班回来的时候，她什么都没说，但她明白了为什么Mickey做的第一件事就是给松鼠基金添钱。

-

第一次Ian搂着Mickey的肩膀醒来的时候，他感觉挺奇怪的。

然而，他们似乎是抱成一团，在冬日夜晚里寻求着对方的体温。

尽管他们都对此感觉陌生，但都满不在乎，没什么好大惊小怪的。

这感觉很好，是为他们疯狂的感情生活所欢迎的一份馈赠。

-

“这么多胡椒是怎么回事？”

Debbie探头看进冰箱开口问道，Ian和Mickey都猛地一抬头。Mickey丢下正被他辅导功课的Carl，关上了冰箱门嘘声要赶她走。

“还有碎肉馅呢？好多碎肉馅啊。我之前是不是还看到Ian储存了点牛至？”

“明天晚上我要做晚饭。”Mickey解释道，这可出乎他们的预料了。

“真的？”Fiona挑眉问道。她正在检查烤箱里的披萨，“打什么时候开始的？”

“我想吃我妈做的匈牙利烩牛肉，”他若无其事地说，“但我不能在家和我兄弟还有我爸他们一起吃。他们不喜欢任何能让他们想起来妈妈的东西。”

“包括彼此陪伴。”Mandy呻吟着做自己的家庭作业。

Ian加入到厨房里来，一只手绕过Debbie的肩膀。“我们存了食谱要求的两倍量，所以你可以和他一起做，顺便学一学，以防万一我们都喜欢吃呢。”

这句话让Debbie眼睛一亮，“真的？”

“没错。”

“那我们能邀请Kev和V一起吗？”

“这些够吗？”Fiona问道，Mandy对着作业嗤之以鼻。

“够啊，”Mandy保证道，“一锅通常够我们吃两顿的。”

“后天就是圣诞节了。我们不能拿这个当圣诞节的菜。”

“冻着也挺好的。”Mickey告诉她，他推着Debbie回到桌子边。

-

Fiona早早地就起了床，打算跟Mickey好好商量一下他在楼下的脚步声问题。

她没想到的是他不是一个人。

“拜托，”还没完全走下楼呢她就听见了他喘着气的声音。她停住了脚步，听见了有点像是在嘴唇亲吻皮肤的声音。“别在这儿。”

Fiona在角落里探出头，躲在一边，看见Mickey在咖啡机旁边而Ian在他身后，她立刻下巴掉了地。他们身体紧密无间地贴在一起，Mickey往滤纸里倒咖啡粉，而Ian搂着他脖子亲个没完。

“又没人起来。”Ian争辩道，Fiona几乎能听见那其中的笑意。

“我才给你口过，差不多，五分钟之前。”

“是啊，但那是，差不多，五分钟之前的事了。”

Mickey笨拙地甩脱Ian的爪子，往咖啡壶里注满水。Ian沮丧地叹了口气，靠在流理台边看着Mickey。

“你在紧张。”

“是啊。”Mickey嗤之以鼻，把水壶放回原位。他摁了下开关，机器慢慢地开动起来。

“事情不会变的那么糟糕的。和我家人在一起我们很安全。你知道的。”Ian的手掌贴上Mickey的腰，把他拉向自己。Mickey探头匆匆吻了他一下就转头过去继续看咖啡机了。

当Mickey努力想离Ian远一点的时候，Ian的胳膊已经缠了上来搂住了他。“说真的，说不定你哪个兄弟姐妹就会撞见咱们。有Debbie敲诈我就够糟糕的了。”

Ian埋头于Mickey脖颈中大笑起来，亲了亲他就松开了手，“好吧，好吧。”

Fiona转身上楼，爬上了床好让刚才接收到的信息再处理一会儿。 

-

归根到底匈牙利烩牛肉只不过是牛肉馅，培根，意面，洋葱，辣椒，罐头玉米粒，番茄汤和一撮香草的混合物，却太好吃了一点。

“老天，”Vernoica吃了第一口就露出了笑容，她看向Fiona，“如果能给我做这个菜的话我也会收养个Milkovich的。”

“我想Iggy还是自由身。”Mandy对饭菜挑挑拣拣时开起玩笑来。

“所以，这顿饭是为了啥？”Lip总是能抓住重点，“感觉你像是要拍我们马屁啥的。”他脸上甚至带了点笑意，表明他很清楚发生了什么事情。

Fiona也立刻明白了。

“哦，我知道了。”她一叉子戳上意面。她的叉子举到半路的时候扔下了个重磅炸弹，“这是为了弥补你在地下室里建了个爱的小窝还在里面和我弟弟做爱是吧。”

众人惊得纷纷叉子掉地，包括Ian的。

“不要啊，”Debbie嘀咕，“他不会再为了保密给我东西了。”

-

震惊逐渐消退之后，Carl挨着Mickey坐到了沙发上，一脸期待地看着他。他们正坐在那儿消磨晚上的最后一点时光，小口地抿着啤酒，放松又活跃地一起看电影。

“干嘛？”

“是不是意味着你会给我口交？”

Lip在喝的饮料一口喷到了咖啡桌上，八双困惑的眼睛一下子都盯住了他。

“好吧，Lip的女朋友吸了Ian的老二嘛。这是不是说Ian的女朋友也要吸我的？或者是，你知道的，男朋友？”

“我的天哪。”Kev挤出点声音喃喃道。

-

他们确保孩子们都明白为什么不能告诉别人Ian和Mickey在一起，而Kevin立刻学会了拿他们开玩笑。

Kev提议要煮咖啡，接着就嬉皮笑脸地问Ian要不要再来点。

Carl和Debbie都很困惑为什么Fiona和Veronica黏在一起摇头晃脑地笑，Mickey又是为什么往大块头Ian头上扔了个空啤酒罐。

-

Gallagher一家知情之后，他们也没有改变过举止。他们不是那种需要一直互相摸来摸去的情侣。Ian从没有试过用手给Mickey喂东西吃，Mickey也不觉得需要一直缠着Ian。他们不用昵称，不会手拉手，也没有洗鸳鸯浴。

第一年的时候Carl撞见过他们在沙发上亲热。Debbie向她的新男朋友介绍Mickey，说是Ian的伴侣。

他们甚至都没注意到，即使不是冬天他们也开始搂抱在一起睡觉。

-

Fiona从没有领养过又一个Milkovich。

她只是获得了一个非官方的弟夫，这更好。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Jinko for giving me the chance of translating one of my favorite fandom of gallavich<3


End file.
